should've said yes
by livdunham
Summary: Brennan tomó malas decisiones y los lamentos vienen al ver a Booth y Hannah. Si las palabras están dichas, ¿habrá sido el final del camino para B/B?


Hola, vuelvo con otro fanfic B/B y espero que les guste este primer capítulo, aún no he escrito el segundo y no sé cuánto me demoraré porque aunque esté de vacaciones de verano, estoy trabajando y estoy fuera todo el día. **ATENCIÓN:** antes de que lo lean, quiero decirles que esta historia tiene contenido de spoiler, escribí sobre lo que pudo haber pasado después del 6x09, esta temporada aún no se ha lanzado a hispano ni a Latinoamérica, la veo online y para aquellos que no quieren ser spoileados, no les recomiendo que la lean a no ser que vean los 9 capítulos de la sexta temporada en internet. Que la disfruten, **espero sus reviews**.

**1: So hollow**

Era imposible mantener la cuenta de las veces en que su casa permanecía sumida en el silencio y la penumbra, pues siempre había sido de esa forma, sin embargo esa noche aquella regla no se aplicaba. La soledad ahogaba.

Tal vez se debía al vacío que sentía en su pecho y que su mente no podía pensar en nada más que viejos recuerdos, también como podía ser que la realidad golpeaba su rostro como si fueran bofetadas.

Los escalofríos agitaban su cuerpo debido a la ropa mojada, pero el agua caliente de la ducha no fue de mucha ayuda como tampoco lo fue la comodidad de su solitaria cama; algo faltaba, algo que siempre estuvo en algún lugar omnipresente pero que ahora había desaparecido.

La noche no había sido buena, los escalofríos continuaron y las horas se fueron entre sollozos y revuelcos inquietos.

El día tampoco parecía ayudar y mucho menos lo que le esperaba en el trabajo: la frialdad de la muerte y la soledad del cuerpo sin identificación.

-Tengo la identificación de la víctima –dijo Angela con una carpeta de archivos en la mano- ¿Brennan? –insistió al no tener respuesta

-¿Crees que esté muerta? –preguntó Temperance

-Por supuesto, es víctima de asesinato –contestó con el entrecejo fruncido ante la extraña pregunta

-No la víctima, yo. ¿Crees que esté muerta? –repitió Brennan

Los ojos de Angela se abrieron de par en par y contestó con un bufido nervioso

-No ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento vacía –dijo Brennan bruscamente-, sola y… no puedo sacarme los escalofríos de encima, igual que un cuerpo, igual que los miles de huesos que hay aquí. Nadie se preocupa por ellos, no tienen a nadie, están vacíos y…

-Brennan –interrumpió Angela- ¿Qué sucede? se que lo del último caso fue algo extraño para ti pero creí que lo habías manejado, ¿sucedió algo cuando te fuiste a tu casa?

-Nada, yo… sólo me di cuenta de cómo eran las cosas –comenzó a ordenar el escritorio-, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando de esto…

-Brennan –la detuvo-, no quiero que pienses de esa forma, no estás sola, todos estamos contigo, para lo que sea, no dudes en preguntar…

-Todos avanzan, ange, yo no –tomó su bata de laboratorio, el expediente y salió de la oficina, dejando a Angela con curiosidad

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacerla distraer del mundo entero, y eso era el trabajo. Todas sus cavilaciones personales dejaban de nadar en su mente, pero hasta ella misma podía notar que algo no andaba bien.

Sentía que era estúpido pensar de esa manera pero el reloj de su muñeca parecía pesar de pronto diez kilos, instándole, con cada tic-tac, a mirar la hora; cuando lo hacía, las manecillas sólo se habían movido medio milímetro.

Se encontraba ansiosa.

-Vete a tu casa –recomendó Angela

-No, estoy bien –aseguró poco convencida

-Es obvio que no, llevas observando el reloj segundo a segundo, estás nerviosa por algo, al menos en tu casa estarás un poco más relajada

-Sabes que no es así, además soy más útil acá –no quiso preguntarlo, pero llevaba todo el día haciéndose esa pregunta en silencio- ¿Dónde está Booth de todos modos?

-Investigando, ¿qué se yo? Vete, no te está haciendo bien trabajar en este caso

-No, es sólo que… -dejó la vista clavada en un punto y se marchó

"Booth no va a venir por mí" pensó "quizá quiere darme un tiempo para ajustarme a la realidad… qué estúpido"

Bajó a la bodega y no encontró nada más que aquello de lo que trataba de huir: soledad y silencio, combinado con muerte. Pero la muerte era así y estaba segura que algo había muerto dentro de ella… otra vez.

¿Cuánto demoraría esta vez en ajustarse a vivir con ello? ¿Meses, años, nunca?

Quizá se arrepentiría de ese error para siempre y la cobranza de las cuotas de sufrimiento que debía pagar había comenzado.

Había perdido sus oportunidades; la primera vez fue haberse subido sola a ese taxi, la segunda haber dicho que no podía cambiar como persona y la tercera haberse subido a ese avión y marcharse por casi un año, sabiendo que una parte de ella deseaba quedarse.

Ahora no habría más oportunidades, había sido afortunada las veces anteriores pero las desperdició, la verdad había sido dicha y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, pero éstas no le mostraban absolutamente nada.-


End file.
